1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket and more particularly pertains to housing a wood post for installing on a flat deck for a watertight fit with a mounting bracket used primarily for four by fours.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of connection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, connection devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of connecting various attachments are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,976 to Matthews discloses an adjustable support attachment for mounting to a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,273 to Gilb discloses a rafter-to-corner plate connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,198 to Callies discloses a variable pitch connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,261 to Watkins discloses a floor joist hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,472 to Reed et al. discloses an anchor bracket assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mounting bracket for housing a wood post for installing on a flat deck for a watertight fit.
In this respect, the mounting bracket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of housing a wood post for installing on a flat deck for a watertight fit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mounting bracket which can be used for housing a wood post for installing on a flat deck for a watertight fit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.